Burn the Evidence
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: “Mature, Potter? And what do you know about that? I’ll show you how mature I am, Potter,” Draco said softly – dangerously, but softly.' HPDM, slash.


Can you belive it? **Can you believe it?!** I managed to write a oneshot! I can't believe it! I haven't written anything for a year – _a year! _– and I figured it was time I gave you some sign of being alive. I won't bother you with boring details about my hectic life, but let's just say it's been just that for the past year – hectic. And I won't say you can expect much more from me this year either – I will have to struggle enough with school, and then that damn swine flu comes in addition to that! I expect this to be a very busy year, yes indeed.

Thanks so much to all my faithful readers who haven't given me up completely, and thanks to all the new ones who keep adding me or my stories either as favourite or alert [or both?]! *bows*

Warnings: well, it is rather M, which should give you a hunch. It's slash. Graphic slash.

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy [though I would love to own the latter], or anything else that is from the seven Harry Potter books. I would be a very rich woman then, and I probably wouldn't have been writing smutty fanfictions on the net if I was.

Who am I fooling? I would be writing smutty fanfictions on the net no matter how rich I was.

Harry Potter was standing on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor, waiting for someone to open the door. He was holding a note in his hand, which he was prepared to shove into Draco's face if he dared protest on Harry's company. It was after the war, which they had won, and Harry had just started settling down, living at The Burrow with the Weasleys at the moment. Then, one day, a big, impressive owl had flown through the window, and delivered a note to Harry. It was a formal invitation to Malfoy Manor, but there was no reason for the invite written on it, so Harry couldn't help but think Draco had lapsed back into his habit of playing stupid pranks, with Harry as his main goal for these pranks. He wasn't fooled to believe that he had warmed up completely to him or his friends just yet – he could still remember how he had begged the Death Eater not to hurt him because he was still on their side. Ron had punched him for that, and called him 'two-faced'. Harry agreed fully. But he could also remember how Narcissa had checked to see if he was still alive, and then, after Bharry had confirmed that Draco was not dead, she had lied to Lord Voldemort and told him Harry was, as he expected, dead. If she hadn't done that, Harry couldn not have won over Voldemort. He owed his life, and the lives of him remaining friends, to her. Also, if he hadn't taken Draco's wand from him, the Elder Wand would not have worked when Harry mended his own, broken wand. Even if Ron protested greatly against him accepting the invitation, Harry had finally accepted, agreeing more with Hermione's arguments, which were arguments he could've figured out bny himself.

"I'll be fine, really," he told them, when Hermione gave him a worried glance and Ron huffed. He was then standing at the doorstep of The Burrow, giving them reassuring smiles as he pulled out his wand, and tucked the Invisibility Cloak in his pocket – it still followed him everywhere. He then stepped away from them, and turned on the spot. He appeared right outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, where he paused briefly. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought, and stepped forward.

So there he was, waiting for someone to open. And finally, the massive oak doors slid open, and Narcissa's pale face met him. He smiled nervously at her, not sure how to greet her, when she reached out and _huggged_ him. Harry tried his hardest to hold back the shock, and hugged her back.

"Thank you very much for accepting the invitation," Narcissa said as she let him go, her voice soft. She was smiling slightly, as if nervous, and Harry mimicked her expression.

"Thank you for inviting me," he said, and wished he didn't sound as cautious as he was. Narcissa didn't seem to notice anything, thought Harry was pretty sure she had, but stepped away so he could walk through the doors and into the massive entrance hall. The last time he had been in Malfoy Manor, he had been held captured in the cellar while Hermione was being tortured upstairs by Bellatrix Lestrange. He couldn't help but feel resentment towards the whole place now. Narcissa started walking towards a room Harry had not been in, giving sign for him to follow her. He so did, discreetly clutching his wand in his pocket. It was not long ago that he had killed Voldemort, and he could still feel small pieces of fear pierce him every time he got into a situation he would label as 'dangerous' before. Some people would call it paranoid, but most people did agree with him – it was stupid not to take precautions, being who he was. Narcissa stepped into another large room, heavily decorated and comfortably warm. In the middle of the room, two sofas and one large, soft-looking chair had been arranged around a dark, heavy wooden table. Both Lucius and Draco had gotten to their feet the second Harry stepped into the room, both looking as if they came straight from a funeral. It had very much to do with their clothes, as they were both – as usual – dressed in all black: Lucius in long, dark robes, black trouses and a black turtleneck, Draco following suit, apart from the robes. He was wearing a normal tuxedo jacket, and could easily have passed for a Muggle. Probably not his intention, if Harry knew him rightly. They both gave a small, polite nod in his direction, before Narcissa guided him towards the chair, motioning him to sit down. Even if he felt uncomfortable sitting there – it seemed to be the place where Lucius, as the head of the family, would normally sit – he obeyed her wishes and slowly sat down. Neither Lucius nor Draco were looking at him, instead they were both staring into the wall. Harry had long ago realised this was all Narcissa's idea, and that he shouldn't expect much from any of the other two – just the fact that they were there, greeting him, was enough for him, really. Narcissa smiled at him, keeping her hands folded in her lap.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did during the battle. Not many people wouldn't done what you did," Narcissa sid, smiling tenderly at him. Harry shook his head quickly – it was he who should say that.

"It should be me saying that, Mrs Malfoy – if it hadn't been for you, Voldemort..." Narcissa quickly cut him off, waving her hand in the air.

"He would never have come to power if it hadn't been for people like us in the first place. You could go on and on like this forever, but it wouldn't serve any purpose," Narcissa said, and Harry closed his mouth for further objections. She was right. If he were to reply to her thanks, he could say that Draco would never have been in the Room of Requirement if it hadn't been for him... the battle wouldn't have taken place if it hadn't been for him... the lives that were lost in the battle wouldn't necessarily have been lost if he hadn't excisted... but it was useless to think like that. Or, it was useless to tell people he thought like that. So Harry just nodded.

"Everyone deserves a new chance," Harry said, hiping it was the right thing to say. Narcissa nodded, looking as if she agreed with him, Lucius seemed to disagree – he probably didn't think they needed a new chance, while Draco seemed to think Harry had jsut said something very rude. He finally looked at Harry, his eyes narrow slits. It was a look Harry was familiar with, and he would handle the sneer that was now on Draco's face rather than the polite, heavy silence he had been greeted with as he stepped into the room. He was about to sneer back and pull out his wand, when he remembered he was a guest in their house and it was supposed to be a peaceful, calm meeting. Awkward, but peaceful. So Harry stopped his hand before it reached his pocket, and forced himself to look relaxed. He knew it wasn't working, because Narcissa sent her son a look telling him to behave, before she looked apologetically at Harry.

"I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through. And I am so sorry for what we have done – it only made it harder for you. No boy who are as young as you should have to go through with something like this." Harry felt himself blush. He still didn't feel comfortable when people talked to or about him that way. He also knew that he wasn't the only one who had gone through hard times – even Draco had to struggle for quite some time.

"It's okay, Mrs Malfoy. I am not the only one who has gone through hard times," he told her, and she smiled at him – quite a sad smile, really. She then sighed, and looked around her. Her eyes dwelled a bit at her son, who was sulking with his arms crossed over his chest, before she looked at Lucius. She looked back at Harry, and got to her feet. Harry was about to do the same, when she held out a hand.

"Please. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but I would like to give Draco a chance to thank you himself. I don't want him to do it while I'm here, because he will only do it as a way to please me, so Lucius and I will now take our leave." She nodded shortly at Lucius, who got to his feet and followed Narcissa. He paused slightly at his son's side, resting a hand on his shoulder while giving Harry a glance. He then followed his wife out the door, and closed it behind him. A heavy silence fell over the room. Neither of them spoke, and neither of them looked directly at each other. Harry still didn't trust any memeber of the Malfoy family, particularly not Draco, so he kept one eye on him constantly.

"I am not in on this. My mother would not have planned to ambush you after saving you from the Dark Lord," Draco suddenly said, his voice venomous. Harry turned his head to look at the blonde. He did look like he had been forced into this. Harry just pulled his shoulders.

"I guess we'll be sitting here for quite some time if I'm supposed to wait for you to say sorry, won't we?" Harry said dryly. Draco was still sneering at him.

"Don't hold your breath, Potter. It doesn't matter what you've done – you're still just an idiot," he replied. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Still so mature, Malfoy," he shot back, almost relieved they had falled back to how it used to be. Harry had expected Draco to shout something back at him, but instead, he just rose one eyebrow.

"Mature, Potter? And what do you know about that?" Harry looked at him, confused. What was he on about? Harry just got even more confused when Draco got to his feet, and walked over to him, stopping in front of the chair. Harry, thinking, it was some sort of stupid challenge, started getting up as well, but was pushed back in the chair by Draco. He opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing, when Draco bent down and grabbed his chin. He held their faces inches apart, his hot breath hitting Harry's face.

"I'll show you how mature I am, Potter," Draco said softly – dangerously, but softly. Harry was still confused, though his heart was thumping violently against his chest, as though it tried to break away. Then Draco removed the little space there was between them, and pressed his lips to Harry's in a demanding kiss. Harry's eyes flew open, and for a few seconds, he was too shocked to do anything. Then he instinctively brought his hands up and pushed Draco. When he didn't budge, and just continued kissing Harry, he started panicking. That's when Draco did break the kiss, but he didn't move far away from Harry.

"W-what are you doing?!" Harry shouted, covering his mouth with one of his hands, just in case Draco tried anything. Draco just smirked at him, and brought one hand up to remove Harry's.

"I hadn't expected you to be particularly experienced, Potter, but I had thought you would know what a kiss was." Harry blushed, this time with anger. Again, he tried to wrestle free of Draco's grip, or at least enough for him to reach his wand. But Draco seemed to be tired of the fight, because he quickly reached back to get his own wand, and with a short flick, invisible ropes dragged Harry's hands together above his head and tied them to the chair. He also felt them snake around his ancles, and his legs were pulled apart and tied to the chair. Draco straightened his back, and looked down at Harry, a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"Let me go," Harry said, almost growling. Draco lifted one eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let you go, Potter? And miss all the fun?" He bent down again, and placed one hand between Harry's legs, squeezing hard. Harry's eyes flew open, and a deep blush graced his cheeks. Draco snickered. "It seems like I'm the first one to touch you here. Has nobody helped our Saviour wank off? Or spread their legs for him? Or maybe you prefer to be the one spreading your legs, Potter," Draco said softly, his breath tickling Harry's ear. Harry swallowed, the blush making his cheeks burn, and refused to look at any part of Draco. He also refused to open his mouth, as he was unsure what would come out.

"Oh, don't look so scared, Potter. I'm not into anything violent – I'll making it good for you," Draco purred, and Harry could feel his tongue licking his neck gently. Then the hand that had been squeezing Harry's rather... private parts traveled upwards, while the other hand held Harry's hair tightly. The right hand slid under his tee-shirt, the cold fingers almost burning Harry's naked skin. He couldn't help his heart speeding up, thumping so violently he was sure Draco could hear it. He definetly knew he could feel it as those cold fingers reached his chest, pausing right over his thundering heart. Then Harry's head was turned around forcibly, and Draco pressed his lips to Harry's again. he slipped his tongue out, and let it slip over Harry's bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. Harry refused to open his mouth – he didn't want any of this. He just wished his body would agree with him, and stop burning the way it was. Harry vaguely felt the hand that was under his shirt disappear, and found himself wondering what would happen now. The next thing he knew, he was fully naked. Completely butt naked. Draco broke the one-sided kiss, and got to his feet again, smirking down at Harry. His wand was spinning slowly between his long, delicate fingers. His eyes travelled up and down the bronze skin, pausing suggestively between Harry's legs. Harry was still tied in that embarrassing pose, and he felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach. Draco never stopped staring, his cold, grey eyes travelling up and down Harry's body again and again, looking hungrily at his private places. Shocked, Harry felt himself react to the attention. He watched in horror as a smirk formed on Draco's lips, proving that he had noticed as well.

"My, my, Potter. I was starting to doubt this whole thing, but it seems like you're only playing hard to get." He then slowly took off his blazer, putting it down on the sofa. Harry couldn't help but stare. Especially not when he started pulling off the turtleneck. As the white skin on his stomach and chest was exposed, Harry felt as if his brain just... melted. He could do nothing but stare – he didn't even care if he grew hard, just by looking at that little striptease. Draco put the turtleneck down on the sofa as well, keeping his eyes locked with Harry's. He didn't take off his trouses, and Harry felt himself getting disappointed. This was what woke him up. He squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his head away, determined not to get pulled into this willingly. He tried to convince himself that he did not want to see Draco's prefectly shaped butt naked... or touch it... or...

"What _are _you thinking about, Potter? You're growling harder by the second," Draco said, suddenly close to his ear. Harry's eyes popped open, and he swallowed nervously. Draco's hands slid up his sides, and Harry pulled on the ropes tying his hands above his head. Draco was sucking on his neck, obviously making ahickey, while his hands travelled up and down Harry's body. Then he started kissing his way downwards, sliding off the chair and onto the floor as his mouth made a wet trail down Harry's chest. He stopped right beneath the navel, and looked up at Harry, smirking. Harry couldn't stop staring. Draco, still keeping his eyes locked with Harry's, slowly licked the inside of Harry's left thigh, holding his hips with both hands. He continued licking, nibbling and kissing the area around Harry's privates, but never actually touching the now painful erection.

"Draco, please," Harry couldn't help but breathe out, as Draco sucked on the skin right above the base of Harry's erection.

"Hmm? Tell me what you want me to do," Draco said, mischievously. Harry blushed furiously, and was about to open his mouth to tell him to fuck off, when Draco let some spit drip onto the head of his erection, without actually touching it. Harry whimpered, and tried to lift his hips – which proved himpossible, due to the invisible ropes holding him and Draco's steady hands on his hips. But even if Harry wanted to beg – which he didn't – he didn't really think he could. He had never said anything even close to dirty. He hadn't even talked to Ginny about their kisses, how could draco expect him to actually beg for something like _that_? So when Draco continued torturing him, Harry just whimpered and turned away. After a while, Draco sighed, and looked up at Harry.

"You're not going to beg, are you? Oh well, so be it. I just thought about how _cute-_" he dragged his tongue up the underside of Harry's erection, "you would look while begging." Then he took the whole of Harry's erection into his mouth, all the way to the hilt. Harry's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened so much they were in serious danger of popping out. Draco slowly pulled his head back, his tongue tasting Harry greedily as he did so. When he was sure Harry was in absolute ecstacy, he grabbed his wand, and did a silent lubrication spell over his fingers. Then he removed the ropes on Harry's legsm so he could lift his hips up. He slid one hand under his butt, and slipped one slick, lubricated finger inside. Harry didn't even seem to notice, moaning and writhing under Draco's expertise, so Draco added another finger, quickly stretching him. When he added a third finger, Harry reacted.

"W-what are you doing?" he said, and Draco fought the urge to smirk. That was the exact same comment he had said when Draco had first kissed him. Draco replied by deep-throating him, sucking his cheeks in to create that unbearable vacuum. Harry gasped, and lifted his hips up. Just as he did that, he had given Draco more access. He thrust his fingers as far in as possible, and hit the bundle of nerves deep in. Harry gasped again, and his whole body locked itself for a few seconds, before the full strenght of his orgasm hit him. Draco continued scissoring his fingers as he swallowed all of what Harry gave him. He pulled his fingers out straight before Harry fell limp, and also let his not-so-erected limb slide out of his mouth. Draco rested his arms on Harry's shivering knees, studying him interested as he caught his breath, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

"You enjoyed that, Potter?" Draco asked after a while, knowing Harry wouldn't gathered himself a little by then. And just as he thought... Harry's eyes popped open, and he looked furiously as Draco, who was still sitting between his legs. He wasn't going to get up before just the right moment...

"Get away from me," he sneered, those green eyes twinkling dangerously. "You've had your fun, now let me go." Draco lifted his eyebrows in amusement, still not moving.

"Had my fun? Potter, if you think this was all, you better brace yourself. This was just the foreplay," he smirked, and _that's _when he got up. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the bulge in Draco's trouses, obviously craving attention. Draco slowly unzipped his trouses, already making it clear he wasn't wearing anything beneath them. Then he grabbed his wand again, and did the same lubrication spell he had done while preparing Harry. He coated it over his own throwbbing erection, taking his time and all the while keeping his eyes fixated on Harry's. After a while, he looked down to see that Harry was getting ready for another go. Harry followed Draco's eyes as well, and blushed furiously when he saw what was happening to his body. _Traitor, _he thought glumly, before Draco bent down again. He lifted his hips again, and inserted his fingers almost in the same movement. Harry squirmed, finding the intrustion slightly uncomfortable. He didn't even want to admit to himself how much he really did enjoy having his butt played with. Then Draco withdrew his fingers hastily, and before Harry could stop himself, a sore whimped escaped his throat. Draco stopped, and looked down at him. Harry knew he was smirking even if he had his head turned away.

"Oh, don't worry – I'll give you something better than my fingers," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, and Harry could feel something else poking his slick and stretched entrance. He snapped his head around to tell Draco to stop, when something much larger than three fingers pushed inside. He gasped, and once again he tried to pull his hands down. But they were still tied, even though his legs were free, and he groaned in pain and frustration. The worst part was definetly that even the pain made him grown rock-hard again. Draco noticed as well, and when he was completely buried inside Harry, he looked down. Just seeing how they were connected made Harry's heart throb, and he swallowed hard.

"I said I wasn't into anything violent, but it seems like the Boy Who Lived is," Draco purred, slowly pulling out. Harry groaned again, forcing himself not to wrap his legs around Draco to hold him still inside of him. Then Draco pushed inside, rougly hitting his sweet spot. After repeating his actions a few times, Harry gave up the resistance. He wrapped his legs tightly around Draco's waist, and rocked his hips in time with Draco's thrusts.

"My, my..." Draco started, but Harry interrupted him.

"Shut up." Draco snickered, and bent down a bit, catching his wand off the floor. The next thing Harry knew, he could finally let his arms fall down, blood rushing through them. He didn't even pause to think what to do: he just wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, and dug his nails into the soft skin on his shoulders. He urged him to go faster, rubbing himself against him more eagerly. With a grunt, Draco pulled out and stepped again. Harry opened his eyes, feeling desperate: he wouldn't leave it at this, would he? He couldn't... but Draco didn't look like he was even nearing an end: his eyes were clouded over with lust, and he didn't have that mocking smirk on his face anymore. He grabbed Harry's hips, flipped him around, and dragged him downwards. Harry's knees hit the floor, and his erection was rubbing against the fabric of the chair. Draco positioned himself behind him, and roughly pushed in, drawing a loud gasp from Harry. He started pushing in and pulling out so roughly Harry knew he wouldn't be able to stand afterwards, but he didn't care. Even the pain drew Harry closer and closer to the edge, making his whole body burn and his head spin. He reached down to grab himself and speed up the process, but Draco grabbed both of his hands and held them still.

"Don't. I'm going to make you come without anyone touching you," he mumbled, and Harry groaned in frustration. It pleased him to hear that the teasing tone had disappeared from Draco's voice, but it didn't make anything more bearable. Moans, groans and the sound of Draco slamming into Harry filled the air, only turning Harry on even more. Despite his release earlier, he started getting desperate for another release. Draco grabbed one of his legs and lifted it, slamming into him as he did. Harry moaned loudly, and bent forward further. By lifting the leg Draco had gotten better access, and could not hit that spot every time.

"Draco," Harry moaned, trying to wrestle free of his grip – he desperately needed to touch himself. But Draco held on tightly, slamming into him with more force. Suddenly he dropped Harry's leg and hands, and bent forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's waist. A particularly hard thrust and the closeness sent Harry over the edge – he moaned loudly, pushing back to meet Draco's thrust as he came, without having touched himself at all. Draco thrust forward once more, and Harry briefly noticed that something hot and wet was released inside him. They both rode out their orgasms together, before Draco pulled out. He didn't move away from Harry thought, and they were both hanging over the chair, panting. Draco still had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist, his head resting on his shoulder. Harry had his face buried in the chair, gasping for air. After some time, Draco pushed himself up, and Harry shuddered from the sudden coldness that was left after Draco's bodyheat had been removed. He heard Draco mumble a spell, and as he felt the stickyness in and around his butthole vanish, he knew it had to be a cleaning spell. He dragged himself up, and started looking for the clothes Draco had hexed off him, without meeting the blonde's eyes. Draco didn't say anything either as he got dressed.

When Harry was fully clothed, he started walking towards the door, still not having looked at Draco once.

"Oh, Potter?" Draco shouted, just as Harry put his hand on the doorhandle. He paused, gritting his teeth together.

"Yes?" he called back, not turning around.

"Thanks," Draco said, and even though his voice held the usual sarcastic tone, Harry could spot genuine gratitude beneath. He smiled to the door, before opening it. It hadn't been a complete waste to go to Malfoy Manor.

Oh, yes. I have actually finished a oneshot. It is AMAZING! Anyway, I have quite a few ideas for some fanfictions, so I might write some one-shots. MIGHT.

Title is a song by Billy Talent – it is amazing.


End file.
